


Timcanpy's Valentine

by chrisemrys



Series: DGM Events [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen has troubles expressing love, DGM Valentine 2018, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gen but you can see hint of ship if you squint, Or you can see it all as platonic, Timcanpy will do it for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: Timcanpy knows Allen best. He knows what Allen wants, even when Allen doesn't quite realize it himself. So of course Timcanpy will help his precious master on this day meant to express love! (Written for DGM valentine 2018 event)





	Timcanpy's Valentine

Hello dears!

This is the gift I did for the DGM Valentine event for chocolatemilkandregrets; and I'm finally posting it here! The prompts were either something silly with Timcanpy, or characters with flowers that suit them, and I mixed the two!

The settings are Hallow, after Timothy was recruited, though I did a little au where Cross is still alive (basically his attack by Apocryphos happens later). This is mostly silly and cute, though I warn, there’s some feels (at the end mostly). But I would say they aren’t too bad~

Oh, and there’s technically no ship in this, but if you squint, I did leave some hints which pairs might be more likely; so just read anything as you want!

Finnd at the end the meanings of the roses shown in this!

* * *

 

**Timcanpy's Valentine**

Timcanpy was nibbling on a treat when he noticed his white haired master had his gaze on something. Taking a peek, the golem grinned to himself as he realized it was a flower shop with a sign that read  _Roses_ _Meanings: Tell people how you love them!_

So his little master was thinking about Valentine day?

Tail started to swish from side to side, brining silver eyes up after a blink, one eyebrow quirked. Timcanpy grinned wider, and started to hover off Allen's head, before fluttering toward the flower shop. The white haired looked alarmed for a second, almost panicky, with slight redness over his cheeks.

And of course, he rushed after Timcanpy, hissing, "Tim!" warningly but the golem didn't listen, entering the shop. A woman at the counter lifted her head, blinked in surprise, and watched as the goldem flying orb sat on the counter with a very prideful grin, a teen rushing inside after the golem.

"Tim-Oh, I'm sorry Miss." Allen slowed and stopped, bowing with a light blush.

Before he could say anything else though, Timcanpy started to tap a paper on the counter with a wing, which made the woman giggle. It was the list of flower meanings, and when she noticed the way that blush accentuated when the young man took a glance at it, she took a guess at what this small creature was trying to do.

"No worry, sir. Would you like to take one?" She offered one of the paper.

Allen nipped at his bottom lip, then took it, giving a little smile. "Thank you, Miss." Then he snatched Timcanpy, bowed, and left the shop.

The golem wiggled in his master's hand, though after a minute of fast walking, Allen slowed down and released Timcanpy. The golem immediately hovered in front of the white haired, then bumped into his cheek, making a protesting  _graa_.

Allen chuckled, using one hand to hug Timcanpy close. "Thank you Tim, but I haven't heard anyone talk about Valentine day." His gaze dropped to the paper, sighing. "I mean… I didn't even realize it wasn't just for lovers…" He shrugged, smiling, but Timcanpy knew it was sad. "And I don't think my wallet will like gifting everyone flowers." Because of course, if he started offering, it wouldn't be just one person.

Timcanpy cooed at Allen, then made a questioning noise, fluttering around the paper, then perched on his head, and made another sound, curious this time. It took Allen a few seconds to guess. "You're curious what I would give?" A nod from Timcanpy. Allen turned pensive, and finally, he started to talk.

"Yellow roses for everyone." Timcanpy flapped a wing on his head, and Allen laughed a little bit. "I'm serious!" Another flap. "Okay, okay, and some more." Timcanpy munched at the top of his head for a small bit, as if urging him to continue.

"Shishou should have a red rose, it fits that womanizer." He snorted, but then added, quieter, "Plus it apparently shows respect, too. Think deep pink would fit, too?" Timcanpy made a contented noise. "If we're speaking pink… Fits Bookman and Lavi, too. Lavi… Deep pink and Hibiscus, too." He scratched a cheek with a finger. "Think Hisbiscus fit Lenalee too… And Kanda. But Lenalee get pink and light pink. White, too?" His gaze flickered to the paper, and his lips twitched. "And orange for pride. Komui, Reever and Johnny should have deep pink, and the science division pink. Oh, the Asian Branch should have yellow and deep pink too!"

Allen tilted his head, thinking for a few seconds. "Miranda and Krory… White, and light pink. Oh, Marie should have pink, and General Tiedoll too. Not sure of General Socalo would like any… Orange, maybe? I mean, he is energetic… But then General Kloud… Hisbiscus..?" Timcanpy gave a little snicker. "Oh, shush you. It's not like I mentionned Road. Or Tyki." Timcanpy made another snort, then a questioning noise. "Really, Tim?" A nod, and Allen sighed. "… I would want to see their face at a red rose. I would wait a few seconds before saying it means respect. Then finish up with pink for elegance and grace. Does that make dark lavender work, too?" Timcanpy suddenly flew to the paper, and pointed at hibiscus and burgandry. Allen snorted. "I guess that too, don't think it's unconscious though." Happy, Timcanpy perched back on his head.

"You know, when I say I would give everyone yellow, we can't forget Hevlaska and Jerry. And Link…" His gaze softened. "I would get him pink too, you know? And definitely that red rose of devotion." He chuckled. "White suits him too, in a way."

There was a pause, Timcanpy peeked down, sensing the little sad aura. "Red and white… I think they would fit for Mana… He should get all the pink…" He laughed a little bit, thumb absent-mindedly stroking the paper. "I want a green to wish his peace a-and a tea rose..." His free hand came up, fingers brushing under his eyes. He had almost cried here, so he tried to direct his thoughts elsewhere, smiling faintly as he felt Timcanpy nuzzle his hairs. He moved his gaze to the side, and blinked at the windows of a shop. For some reason, the grinning shadow felt less… threatening today. Maybe… sad? "If green is peace and harmony, it would be nice if it meant something to the Fourteenth..." He whispered, not even realizing he did.

Allen shook his head, letting out a long sigh. Then he grinned, and grabbed Timcanpy to hug him to his chest. "And you, little imp. You're such a red and yellow, aren't you? Would you like white too? Or orange?"

The golem made happy noises, meaning, all of those options. It made Allen laugh, while he folded the paper and put it in a pocket. The thought of doing anything tomorrow was just so alien to him, that by the time he woud be at Headquarters, he would forget about it.

But not Timcanpy. Tomorrow would be Timcanpy's special mission!

* * *

 

The hardest part for Timcanpy was to make sure his master would be asleep long enough. And that was not easy task, as his master had a tendency of waking early. Besides, he was trying to make a surprise here!

Eventually, Timcanpy got the perfect solution. Acting overeager in the evening, it made Allen play with him longer than usual, and as a result, the golem knew his master would sleep for a bit longer. So even before the first ray of sun showed, the little golem carefully slipped out of the bed, and then darted off.

Not long aftrer, a certain shop was barely opening, that the owner noticed a familiar golden orb. "Oh, hello you, alone today?" The woman asked, eyes glinting with knowledge.

For all reply, Timcanpy grinned, and went to sit on the counter, fluttering to find a blank paper, and sitting on it, tapping with a little paw. The woman laughed, took a pen, and then the blank paper. "Alright, what do you want?"

And Timcanpy opened his mouth, Allen's voice echoing from when he told Timcanpy what he would gift, the woman noting it down fast, a soft little smile on her face. Though, at the end, Timcanpy tapped over the names of Tyki and Road, shaking his head, to indicate these ones couldn't be delivered.

As for the rest? Well, Timcanpy left the shop with his tail around a basket full of flowers, each person's little bouquet attached with nice red little ribbons, in addition to yellow roses on their own all around. And of course, cards with the roses meanings, the exact meaning of each bouquet colored!

* * *

 

When Timcanpy first dashed into the building, the window he chose was Cross' room. The man was asleep, and the golem showed a little grin. Carefully, he dropped the red and deep pink roses, with one of the cards.

When Timcanpy left Cross' room, two of the Third Exorcists blinked as the golden blurr passed them with a basket. Before they could think, the golem was back, dropped a few yellow roses in their hands, and left again.

He first flew past the training room, then backtracked because Kanda was inside. The swordsman lifted an eyebrow as the golem went inside, then blinked as a yellow and an hibiscus roses were dropped in his hands, alongside a card. Timcanpy left before anything would be said, but he still caught the look that tried to be annoyed, but was ruined by the light pink of the cheeks.

It was on the way to the science division that Timcanpy noticed a barely awake Lavi and Bookman. The golem went to them, which made Lavi wake a bit more with confusion etched on his face as he noticed the basket. When the golem got asked what he had, for all reply he dropped the little bouquet of yellow, pink, deep pink, and hibiscus roses with a card. While Lavi was busy grinning and Bookman watching with a long look, Timcanpy dropped on Bookman the yellow and the pink roses. The old man couldn't help a smile, and Timcanpy was already moving off.

Lenalee greeted Timcanpy when she saw him, and really, Timcanpy was not surprised by the confused surprise anymore. He handed her the bouquet of yellow, pink, light pink, orange, white and hibiscus. A delicate blush spread across her cheeks, happy, but it made Komui march to them. Thankfully, the bouqet of yellow and deep pink roses stopped him, especially when he saw the meanings. While Komui was busy checking that Lenalee's bouquet meant, and Lenalee assuring it was friendly compliments, Timcanpy fluttered around to drop yellow roses and pink roses to the scientists, though dropping deep pink for Reever and Johnny. He also left a similar bouquet of yellow and deep pink roses, though bigger, marked for the Asian Branch.

And then he was out, the golem reading over his memory for who he was missing. He decided to aim for the cafeteria, with luck some would be there. Though he took a turn to drop yellow roses for Hevlaska, whose soft laughters of gratitude echoed.

Luck was on Timcanpy's side, because the remaining ones he had bouquets for were in the cafeteria. Better yet, at the same table!

Marie heard the flutter of wings, but thought nothing of it, until flowers dropped on the side of his plate. Miranda made a sound of surprise, and the sound with it told Marie she too had her own flowers, and judging by Krory and Timothy's own sounds, they did too.

It was Miranda who told Marie that he had received roses from Allen, yellow and pink. Meanwhile, Miranda was looking at those two roses and also the white and light pink ones she received, unable to prevent the little fond smile. Krory had received the same flowers as Miranda, and he felt himself tear up a bit, smiling. Timothy was grinning at the yellow and white roses of his, and then Timcanpy also dropped an orange one, thinking the little one was energetic.

Tiedoll was watching with a soft smile when a pink rose dropped beside him. Kloud laughed lightly and Socalo snorted, until the woman received an hibiscus, and the man an orange. All three looked up at the golem, who was already moving to the kitchen. Happy yells echoed when Jerry saw the yellow roses; and then the golden golem darted out the cafetria, not without leaving yellow roses a bit everywhere on table, like a sign of friendship from his master.

Finally, it was time to go back to his master's room. Timcanpy worried he was awake, considering how many were already up, but when he reached the door, he knew he was very lucky. He could hear the quiet of sleeping people, and so he was careful as he opened the door.

Allen didn't wake, but his master's watchder did. Link stared at the golem, who hovered before carefully going to the man. He dropped the little bouquet of yellow, pink, red and white roses, making sure to also drop the cards like for everyone else, especially so the man could see the meanings. Poor Link blinked, baffled, because redness colored his cheeks.

While Link made noises that might have been words, Timcanpy went to sit on the bed with his little basket, both the sound and weight making Allen stirr and open his eyes. Silver eyes gazed sleepily at Timcanpy, confused, then he moved up a bit, blinking as he was the flowers on Link and the flustered look given.

Allen's eyes widened. "Tim-you didn't..?" Timcanpy grinned. Allen fell back with a groan, arm over his eyes. "Tim! I should have known that was why you made me speak about that!" By that, he meant which flowers he could give.

The reply he got, though, was the basket on his stomach. Allen removed his arms, and finally he realized there were still roses in it. "Tim?" The white haired asked, and the golem poked the tip of his wings together. Allen sat up again, shifting the basket to his laps, not really noticing that Link was observing with attention.

Emotions flashed into Allen's eyes when he realized the roses were set into one last bouquet, and Allen knew Timcanpy. He knew what this meant. Or better yet, who it was for.

"Tim..." Allen breathed out, taking out the bouquet that was a mix of a red rose, a white one, a yellow, a pink, a light pink, a deep pink, a dark lavender, a lavender, a green, an hibiscus, a burgandry, and finally, a tea rose. There was the card too, with highlighted devotion for red, adoration for lavender, peace and tranquility for green.

Link gazed at his own bouquet, at the card he had, a faint smile on his face because it meant he too could see the meaning of this. It was, maybe, the biggest show of love that had been done this morning, as he could guess he wasn't the only one who received roses.

Allen let the basket and flowers rest beside him, and he snatched Timcanpy, hugging him to his chest. The golem grew a bit larger, so he could cuddle well his master, wings able to half hug back. The white haired had his face into Timcanpy's body, hiding the tears.

The moment was broken when harsh knocking sounded, followed by Leverrier's voice, "Walker!"

Poor Allen, and Link, had jumped up bad, one hand was now on his chest while Timcanpy growled a bit, but Allen petted his head. Blushing lightly and glancing once at Link, Allen brushed away the tears with a sleeve. A second after, Leverrier opened the door.

The man seemed angry, but then when his gaze landed on Allen with his own bouquets, he shifted his eyes to Link, losing some anger as he noticed flowers too. His lips pursued, and then he crossed his arms.

"Walker, care to explain why I have a bill from a flower shop?"

Allen paled and glanced down at Timcanpy, who was still pressed into his stomach. Then he was looking back at the man, eyes a bit wide. Now, one little fact known only to Link, was that Allen Walker always needed a few minutes to start functionning properly. Or in other words, filters and control weren't yet there if you caught up when still sleepy, and the result always tended to be… adorable.

So, without surprise for Link, who was already pretending to scent his roses to cover a smile, Allen's reaction was to take the white rose he had, and hand it to Leverrier, like a peace offering. Poor Allen widened even more his eyes, while the man lifted an eyebrow.

"… I'd like a freshly baked cake in my office. Then you can consider that bill paid." Leverrier took the rose, and left. Pretending he had never seen the fatal weapon of adorableness that was Allen Walker barely awake.

The door closed again, Allen stared at it, and so did Link. The two ended up gazing at each other, Allen felt his lips twitch up, and Link looked away, clearing his throat. "How about your start your morning routine, Walker? It seems you have baking to do."

The white haired laughed, warm and happy, but a wistful look crossed his features. "I should get to that now, shouldn't I? I forgot to ask him something…"

That got Link curious, but Walker was already showing a beaming smile, getting off bed and urging Link to do so too. Whatever this was, he would know later.

* * *

 

There was, in the end, only one person that discovered after everyone else his roses, ironically despite being the first one to get them.

Cross stared at red and deep pink roses, shifting gaze to the card, and giving a little snort because the brat had the nerves to even have it added, "No womanizer should be without a red rose," to it. But his gaze softened, he could see the highlighted respect of the red rose meaning; and the deep pink…

 _Damn my idiot apprentice_ , Cross thought, feeling himself smiling. Because he also knew better than anyone Allen Walker, and even if neither admitted it, that red rose was also love. Not romantic, mind you. Cross tried, but he failed to not get attached. He teased Froi, but deep down, his apprentice was like a son. And, right here, subtle just like Allen, was the sign he was like a father to the brat. A bond neither openly admitted, but knew to be there.

Cross had to ignore the pang in his chest, pushing it back and pretending not to feel it.

However, when later he found himself approached by Lenalee and Johnny, worried about not finding Allen after he left Jerry's kitchen when they were hoping to return the kind gesture of this morning; Cross knew he had his own ocassion to do so.

"He'll show again soon enough. Don't look for him, if he doesn't want to be found, he wants to be alone." He paused, sighing at their confusion. "He has one last gift to make. Today is for who he loves, doesn't it?"

He left the two with that, waving a hand, but he saw understanding cross their expression, then sadness. Then determination; whatever mood his idiot apptentice would come back in, it seemed his friends would make sure it lifted.

And meanwhile, Link simply observed with a look that he could not stop being softer, as Allen sat in front of the stone that read Mana Walker, Timcanpy perched on the white hairs with little paws petting, and a bouquet of a few red roses, white ones, various shades of pink, green, and some tea roses laying on the ground in front of the stone.

 _If Timcanpy biggest gesture of love was for Allen's, the_ _n of course, Allen's one_ _is_ _this_ , Link thought to himself.

Finally, after half an hour of sitting, Allen got up, not without placing a few green roses, a soft, sad smile on his features. "I didn't know where I could leave these for your brother, Mana. Please pass it on to him." And with a last bow, he turned back to Link, a smile that the blond knew wouldn't be genuine so soon.

But his guts told him that soon enough, Allen would get back as much love as he had shown, even if involuntary. Part of him felt like it had been Timcanpy's end goal; after all, who could receive Allen's brightness, and not desire to give back? Even more so when it felt obvious that Allen didn't expect it.

So when they finally took the gate back to Headquarters, Link slipped a quiet word to Timcanpy, "I hope you are recording."

The grin that showed for a second was reply enough. Of course Timcanpy would not miss his master's face!

**END**

Roses Meaning:

 _Red_ : love, deep emotion (love, longing, desire), used to also represent respect, admiration or devotion.  
_White_ : Purity, chastity and innocence. New begginings. Spirituality.  
_Yellow_ : Friendship and caring. Joy, warmth and welcome. Exuberance.  
_Pink_ : Gentle emotions (admiration, joy and gratitude).   _Light pink_  is sweetness and innocence.  _Deep pink_ is deep gratitude and appreciation. Elegance and grace.  
_Orange_ : Passion and energy. Intense desire, pride and fervor. Fascination. Passion in romance.  
_Lavender_ : Enchantment. Love at first sight.  _Darker_ (almost purple) is regal majesty and splendor. Fascination and adoration.  
_Green_ : Harmony, opulence, fertility. Peace and tranquility.  
_Hisbiscus_ rose: Delicate beauty.  
_Burgandy_ rose: Unconscious beauty.  
_Tea rose_ : I will remember always.


End file.
